Relatos de nuestra Saga
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Historias que tienen como protagonistas a diversas generaciones de miembros de "la familia mágica española por excelencia". Potterverso expandido a la magia Hispana.
1. Chapter 1

**El SECRETO DE LA CATEDRAL**

**Nota previa: Universo pottérico expandido a la magia hispana. Funciona por tanto bajo sus reglas, ya que está inspirado en la creación de J. K. Rowling. Algunos hechizos, artefactos e inluso personajes que aparecen haciendo cameos son creación suya, y aquí hacen acto de presencia sin ningún ánimo de lucro. El resto es mío. **

**Efectuado el descargo en lo que haya que hacerlo, y hecha la advertencia, la pelota, querido lector, está en tu tejado. ¿Te atreves a adentrarte en una magia que no es la británica? Bienvenido, si lo haces, y que disfrutes con ello. Si no es lo que buscabas, aquí seguiremos, tentándote.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**PRÓLOGOS**

**Primer Prólogo**

_**Rávena, Italia, pascua de 2012...**_

Alicia emitió un estridente grito mientras movía sus piernecillas con fuerza mirando intensamente con sus ojos grises a su padre. José Ignacio dejó escapar un gruñido, se cruzó de brazos y la miró muy serio.

-Ya se lo que tu quieres, y la respuesta es NO. Me duele la espalda, tengo que descansarla un poco.

La niña entendió perfectamente que su capricho no iba a ser atendido, así que puso cara de puchero y cogió aire dispuesta a que el berrinche no pasara desapercibido.

-¿No quieres un chupete? – El padre, en un vano último intento de evitar el escándalo, agarró el objeto que colgaba del extremo de la cadenita que la niña llevaba prendida del abriguito con un pequeño broche de plata que representaba un conejo y se lo puso a la altura de la boca. Alicia se sintió muy defraudada y comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento.

Ana se aproximó rauda. Había oído a la niña desde el interior de la tienda en la que se estaban aprovisionando de botellitas de agua, y como buena madre enseguida había sabido que se trataba del llanto de su bebé.

-Oh, Ali... ¿Qué te pasa, bonita? – Le dijo haciéndole una carantoña. Obviamente, la niña no iba a responder, así que a continuación dedicó una mirada interrogadora al padre de la criatura, el cual frunció un poco el ceño.

-La muy caradura, no quiere ir en sillita. Y a mi ya me duele la espalda de la dichosa mochila. ¡En mala hora se la aceptamos a Almudena!

-Ali... cielo... no puede ser ahora... luego dentro de un ratito papá te vuelve a coger, pero tienes que dejarlo descansar...

La niña no se dejó impresionar ni convencer, y lloró con mucha mas fuerza y desespero.

- ¡Es culpa tuya! – Exclamó el padre mirando fijamente a la niña.- Si hubieras venido antes tus padres estarían más jóvenes y en forma!

Alicia "respondió" con un desolado berreo aún mas fuerte, que dejó frustradísimo a su padre. Ana y José Ignacio entonces se miraron, y sin hablar siquiera, adoptaron al unísono lo que parecía la única salida: echar a andar deprisa, a ver si con el movimiento de la sillita la niña se tranquilizaba. Les costó diez largos minutos de lloros estridentes hasta que, agotada, se quedó dormida.

Todavía quedaba bastante rato hasta la hora prevista para encontrarse con sus hijas mayores y sus respectivas hordas infantiles, así que decidieron detenerse en una terracita para tomar algún refresco. Una vez instalados, Ana telefoneó a su padre. Santiago acababa de llegar al hotel desde el aeropuerto, y lejos de mostrarse cansado parecía, al menos por la voz, exultante. El había sido el que había elegido aquel destino. Y no había sido por azar. Había una historia que les quería contar, y algo que les quería mostrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo Prólogo<strong>

_**Bonn, Alemania, 1943**_

Eran cuatro y estaban reunidos en un sótano, bajo un edificio de viviendas medio abandonado cercano al Rhin.

- ¿Están a salvo?

-Si. En el sitio convenido.

El tipo mas alto, el que parecía liderar el cotarro, asintió con la cabeza en un claro gesto de beneplácito.

- Entonces podemos informar de que la misión está cumplida.- Añadió sin ocultar cierta satisfacción.- Nuestra tarea aquí ha terminado.

-Sin embargo.- Empezó el mas joven de los cuatro.- Yo creo que deberíamos proteger el templo.

-¿Por qué? Las reliquias ya no están allí.- Le interpeló el que llevaba la voz cantante.

- Serviría para despistar al enemigo.- Titubeó el otro, un poco cohibido.- Si lo protegemos pensarán que siguen allí y no las buscarán por otros lados.

-Es demasiado esfuerzo.- Dijo un tercero, un sujeto bajo, gordo y calvo. En estos momentos hay que concentrar nuestras fuerzas en otras cosas mas productivas. Salvar vidas, por ejemplo.

El mas joven lo miró un instante con una expresión entre angustiosa y avergonzada, y ya creía que su propuesta había sido rechazada por ser muy descabellada, cuando intervino el cuarto.

- Antes de cerrar el tema...- Dijo con voz pausada.- Dejad que os cuente una historia.

-Vasili... no tenemos tiempo para historias.- Replicó el líder.-

- Está bien...- Claudicó Vasili tras meditar un instante.- Pero dejadme revelaros una solamente una cosa: continente y contenido son un solo artefacto alquímico.

Franz y Rudolf miraron a Vasili con estupor. Solamente el joven Joseph no se mostró sorprendido.

_**Barcelona, otoño de 1943...**_

-Vamos, hijo...- El padre, tras comprobar que no había gente no mágica cerca, apremió al hijo para que traspasara la puerta de la librería de viejo que servía de portal al pequeño barrio mágico de la Ciudad Condal. Una vez que el chico estuvo dentro, el padre repitió la comprobación antes de penetrar en el establecimiento.

Ambos saludaron con un gesto de cabeza al dueño de la librería y se dirigieron a buen paso hacia la trastienda, donde una pequeña puerta redonda disimulada entre polvorientos estantes daba paso a su mundo.

La misión que los llevaba hasta allí era importante. Todo un reto para un ingeniero mágico y un futuro ingeniero. El padre, además, confiaba en que aquel proyecto sacaría un poco de la melancolía en que se había sumido su hijo mayor, abandonado por su primer amor.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Tercer Prólogo**

_**Imperio Parto (actual Irán) hacia el año 0 de nuestra era...**_

El muchachillo observaba atentamente sin atreverse a decir nada. Aunque no tendría mas de seis o siete años, ya era consciente de la importancia y seriedad de lo que estaba haciendo el adulto. Melkon era ya anciano, lucía una luenga barba blanca y el pelo, totalmente cano, asomaba bajo el gorro frigio en cascada. En esos momentos se concentraba en el agua cristalina que reposaba en una jofaina. Melkon era un hombre tranquilo, de hablar pausado y maneras calmadas, y por eso. el pequeño Amerín estaba contento de haber sido designado su ayudante y aprendiz. Otros miembros de lo mas alto de la casta tenían fama de poseer un temperamento mucho mas inquieto que Melkon. Incluso su propio padre, Garpard, tenía fama de ser un maestro mucho mas intransigente. Por eso el muchacho se sorprendió tanto cuando su mentor empezó a moverse de forma un tanto descontrolada y nerviosa.

- ¡Bendito Hormuzd! – Exclamó de repente, y el chiquillo no pudo evitar dar un respingo.- Mi querido Amerín, corre a avisar a tu padre. ¡Corre!

El niño abrió mucho los ojos y permaneció unos instantes completamente quieto, todavía sorprendido de semejante reacción por parte de su mentor.

-¡CORRE!

Y Amerín descendió del anciano zigurat saltando los escalones de tres en tres.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL SECRETO DE LA CATEDRAL**

**CAPITULO II**

_**Barcelona, otoño de 1943...**_

Santi Vilamaior, tercero de su nombre en cuanto a generaciones vivas de Vilamaior, miró pensativo la maqueta que su padre le mostraba con interés. Se trataba de una iglesia, una catedral mas bien. De estilo neogótico, con dos torres elevadas y profusión de tallas en las fachadas, resultaba imponente rodeada de minúsculas casitas, y el chico se preguntó cómo seria ver el original. El jovencísimo mago era el alumno mas brillante que había pasado por la Escuela de Arquitectura e Ingeniería mágica de Barcelona en muchos años, y su padre, también ingeniero mágico, estaba por ello muy orgulloso. Santi era el primogénito de una familia mágica gallega muy antigua asentada en un pueblo lucense llamado la Vila Maior, de donde obviamente habían tomado el apellido siglos atrás. Era el mayor de seis hermanos, todos varones, y aunque su padre también era un reputado ingeniero mágico que traía bastantes ingresos a casa, el dinero salía con similar presteza habida cuenta de las necesidades de tanto hijo.

Santi y su padre se parecían bastante. Los dos tenían el mismo pelo oscuro y denso, aunque en el caso de su padre las sienes empezaban a platear; ambos eran altos, aunque el chico mas que el padre; y sobre todo, lo que mas llamaba la atención, eran sus ojos. Unos ojos de un azul intenso y brillante. El chico era serio y responsable, y su padre estaba orgulloso de la ayuda que le prestaba en su estudio de ingeniería mágica cada vez que le era posible.

-Ejem, ejem...

Padre e hijo abandonaron la contemplación de la maqueta de la catedral y bajaron la vista para prestar atención a quién había carraspeado, que no era otro que un enano. En otras latitudes, a los enanos se les denominaba _goblins_. Los enanos eran seres extremadamente inteligentes, dotados de un ingenio y una magia notables y que gustaban de vivir bajo tierra. Solían decantar sus habilidades hacia el ámbito de la orfebrería y la ingeniería. En las grandes obras de ingeniería y arquitectura mágica solían intervenir. A pesar de su temperamento gruñón y de que por lo general los magos no eran santo de su devoción, era impensable que no estuvieran presentes en la Escuela de Arquitectura e Ingeniería. Precisamente, el profesor Gumersind Estalactitas era el catedrático de "cimentación". Un hueso duro de roer para los estudiantes.

-Es una maqueta notable...- Dijo Santiago padre, con la idea de congraciarse con el enano.- El original debe resultar impresionante.- Añadió a sabiendas de que en la cimentación de aquel edificio, allá por el siglo XIII, los enanos germánicos habían tenido mucho que ver.

-Por eso no la han echado abajo esa colección de bestias humanas que campan por el continente.- Replicó el enano sin molestarse en matizar lo que pensaba de los humanos, enzarzados en los conflictos bélicos – mágico y no mágico – probablemente mas horribles de toda la Historia.

- Precisamente... -Santiago padre no replicó de inmediato. En el fondo, le daba la razón al enano.- por eso nos resulta tan acuciante protegerla...

-¿Por eso, dices? – Le interpeló el enano con sarcasmo.- Os importa un pito que se trate de una de las grandes obras de la Enanez. Lo que os interesan son vuestras reliquias.

- La catedral no es solo el depositario de las reliquias...- Santiago padre volvió a hablar lentamente, midiendo mucho lo que decía.- El Consejo de la Enanez, como todos los Consejos de Criaturas Mágicas Inteligentes, sabe muy bien que también es un Punto Telúrico.

-Subterráneo.- Te olvidas de matizar, Vilamaior.- Y los Arcos en puntos subterráneos son obra y competencia de la Enanez.

-Subterráneo o no, es igualmente importante para todos, Gumersind.- Un mago achaparrado replicó con una voz potente.- Bienvenidos, Santiago padre e hijo.

-Gracias, Marcos.- Dijo el padre hablando por los dos. Marcos Estallos era el Decano de la Escuela, y un viejo amigo.

-Y bien.- El Decano miró al mas joven de los Vilamaior con interés.- ¿Cuál es la primera impresión de nuestro alumno mas brillante?

- Es una obra impresionante, por lo que se aprecia de la maqueta.- Santi contestó sonrojándose un poco. El enano había carraspeado, aunque de forma mucho menos audible, si bien ninguno de los magos le prestó atención. Era bien sabido que a los enanos no les satisfacía que los alumnos mas destacados no fueran otra cosa que enanos.

-Cierto.- El decano le dio un golpecito amistoso en la espalda.- ¿Te han dicho lo que es?

-Pues la verdad...

-Es la catedral de Colonia, hijo.

La catedral de Colonia. Santi estaba mas interesado en la ingeniería y arquitectura contemporánea que en la obra histórica, pero aún así se sintió un poco avergonzado por no haber identificado qué representaba la maqueta. La catedral de Colonia era una obra de referencia para cualquier estudiante de ingeniería y arquitectura mágicas. Situada sobre un Punto Telúrico, es decir, una fuente de magia, en su construcción, que duró 6 siglos, no se escatimaron esfuerzos mágicos. Hasta la gente no mágica lo sabía. Gerardo de Ryle, uno de los primeros arquitectos, tuvo que desviar mágicamente el curso del Rin, hecho que había pasado al inventario de leyendas populares alterando la condición mágica del artífice por un pacto diabólico. Santi ató mentalmente algunos cabos.

-¡Tenemos que proteger un Arco Telúrico!

-Nosotros hicimos el Arco de paso de la energía mágica.- Intervino de pronto el enano.- lo hemos protegido durante siglos, incluidos expolios nazis, bombardeos aliados e incursiones mágicas grindelwaldianas. Vosotros metisteis ahí a los vuestros, y ahora queréis que también os ayudemos a proteger el edificio.

Santi miró con estupor al enano mientras procesaba mentalmente lo que había querido decir con toda aquella perorata.

-Santiago...- Dijo el Decano suavemente.- La catedral de Colonia también es el depositario de una reliquia muy querida y muy importante para los de nuestra clase...

El chico miró al Decano interpelándole en silencio. Pero fue su padre el que se lo aclaró.

-Allí está el relicario que contiene los restos de los Reyes Magos.

-En realidad, ya está fuera del alcance tanto de manos mágicas indebidas como de los no mágicos.- Aclaró el Decano.- Pero cuando el conflicto termine, quiera el Creador que sea pronto, debe volver a su sitio. El Arco Telúrico no funciona plenamente sin esos restos.- Añadió mirando de reojo a Gumersind.- Así que no andabas errado. Tenemos que proteger la catedral. Y cuando digo proteger, incluyo tanto los bombardeos como la magia de los de Grindelwald.


	3. Chapter 3

**EL SECRETO DE LA CATEDRAL **

**CAPÍTULO III**

_**Waischenfelf, Baviera, Alemania. Otoño de 1943**_

El Mariscal Hexenmeister avanzó a paso rápido por el amplio corredor del cuartel general de la Ahnenerbe. Era un tipo alto y delgado, de pelo muy rubio que llevaba cortado con maquinilla y un solo ojo de un azul pálido. Dónde debería haber estado el otro ojo lucía un parche negro, lo que le confería un aspecto terrible, como de pirata sanguinario. El mariscal iba vestido con pantalones y casaca negros, botas de media caña y lo que parecía un casco prusiano, remate puntiagudo incluido, también de color negro. Sobre sus solapas y en las bocamangas lucía bordadas en oro una profusión de runas.

Tras él, sus dos guardaespaldas avanzaban al mismo paso vivo, sin dejar que el espacio con el mariscal fuera mas allá de medio metro exacto. Ambos eran dos tipos grandes, de expresión inexcrutable y apariencia intimidante, ambos vestidos de manera similar a su mariscal, aunque sin tanto adorno en los uniformes.

Los tres llevaban dagas en fundas sujetas a los correajes negros que les cruzaban el pecho, y sobre la cadera izquierda de cada uno reposaba una vaina, demasiado corta y demasiado estrecha para guardar una espada. Sin embargo, dentro de aquellas vainas los tres guardaban sus mas poderosas armas.

Hexenmeister no era un mariscal cualquiera. No pertenecía al ejército alemán. Tampoco eran sus guardaespaldas dos soldados cualesquiera. Los tres eran magos. Magos de las GG, la fuerzas de Gellert Grindelwald.

Cuando llegaron al final del corredor dos soldados vestidos de gris se cuadraron mientras la pesada puerta de roble que custodiaban se abría de par en par.

-Ah, Hexenmeister... Bienvenido a nuestro nuevo cuartel general... Espero que su estancia con nosotros sea de su agrado... – Un sujeto vestido con traje cruzado sonrió exageradamente mientras se apresuraba a acercarse al mariscal.

- Déjese de formalismos, Hielscher. Esto es un escondrijo donde se han metido, asustados como comadrejas.- Replicó Hexenmeister haciendo caso omiso de la mano que el otro le tendía, aunque no dejó de dedicar una mirada de desprecio hacia la mano de su interlocutor, en cuyo dedo índice lucía un anillo de oro con una enorme piedra negra engastada con las runas de la vida grabadas. El alemán, por su parte, se mantuvo imperturbable.

- Las ciudades alemanas están siendo bombardeadas desde junio. El Fuhrer considera que es mucho mas adecuado que la Ahnenerbe disponga de un cuartel general un poco retirado, dada la importancia de nuestras actividades. - Aclaró procurando que su tono de voz sonara monocorde. El mariscal entonces dedicó unos instantes a contemplar la cara de Hielscher con la misma expresión de desagrado que hubiera puesto si le hubieran colocado delante de la nariz un escreguto putrefacto.

-No me haga reír.- Añadió poco después.- Tienen miedo. Mucho miedo.

-Es usted injusto, Herren Hexenmeister.

-Mariscal, si no le importa.

-Como guste, mariscal. Nuestra sociedad lleva a cabo trabajos muy importantes tanto para el pueblo alemán como para su líder.

-¿De veras? ¿Acaso han encontrado el Grial? ¿Y qué hay de los objetos del Tíbet? Por no mencionar la Piedra del Destino, la Lanza Mágica o la mismísima Arca de la Alianza.

-No estoy autorizado para dar detalles, pero los resultados en las investigaciones de las expediciones son muy... alentadores.

-¿Alentadores? ¿Eso es todo lo que me tiene que decir? – Hexenmeister acarició descuidadamente el mango de su varita mientras Hielscher tragaba saliva con disimulo.

-Creía que venía por otra cosa, mariscal.- Pudo añadir el muggle alemán manteniendo mas o menos una expresión inexcrutable. Sabía que le espiaban, y que el menor signo de debilidad que pudieran detectar sus vigilantes sería castigado de manera terrible. Por los suyos.

- Si...- El mariscal se permitió tirar un poquito del mango de su varita dejando a la vista un par de centímetros del cuerpo de la misma. Era una madera muy oscura, prácticamente negra. Tras aquella pausa de efecto despacio, muy despacio, fue tirando, tirando hasta que toda ella estuvo fuera de su vaina. – No voy a Cruciarle, Hielscher, al menos de momento. He venido a mostrarle lo que queremos.

Hieslcher apretó los dientes y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos mientras el mariscal alzaba la mano y pronunciaba el hechizo en una lengua que podría ser vikingo. A continuación, sobre la pared que enfrentaba la puerta, apareció una imagen como si fuera la proyección de una diapositiva.

-¿Sabe lo que es, Hielscher?

-¡La catedral de Colonia!

-La catedral de Colonia, si...

El muggle alemán miró al mago con expresión interrogante, sin atreverse a decir nada. El mariscal le sostuvo la mirada con su único ojo durante un segundo y después sonrió con la misma frialdad que el otro había mostrado al comienzo de la reuníón.

-Como bien dice, los aliados están bombardeando las ciudades alemanas. Queremos que en esos bombardeos destruyan esa catedral.

- ¿Por qué?- Hielscher arqueó las cejas en un gesto de genuina sorpresa.- Es parte de nuestro patrimonio...

-Esa catedral es parte de _nuestro_ patrimonio.- Corrigió el mariscal. Hielscher, que no perdía de vista la varita siquiera fuera con el rabillo del ojo, no se atrevió a replicar a aquella afirmación.

-¿Por qué quieren que se destruya? – Insistió.

-Porque la catedral y lo que contiene es un foco de magia demasiado blanca.

-¿Qué es lo que...? ¿Las reliquias? ¡Pero si son una colección de huesos rancios!

-Hielscher, queremos que no quede piedra sobre piedra. ¿Estamos?

Y con aquella contundente manifestación de voluntad, él y sus guardaespaldas se desvanecieron en las mismas e impotentes narices de Hielscher. El muggle tardó un segundo en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo fue dando un sonoro puñetazo sobre el tablero de una mesa.

-¡Dejar destruir la catedral de Colonia! ¡Qué barbaridad!¡Y todo por ese mito, esa leyenda...! ¡Por una superstición enfermiza!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imperio Parto, hacia el año cero...<strong>_

El joven Amerín había corrido hasta el templo donde su padre solía enseñar y ejercer sus funciones imprimiendo a sus piernas toda la velocidad que le permitían sus ocho años y su constitución delgada y fibrosa.

Amerín, como su padres, como su maestro Melkon y otros muchos, pertenecía a la casta sacerdotal. Era por tanto un Magus, alguien dotado de una sensibilidad especial para sentir y transmitir la obra del bendito Hormuzd, o Ahura Mazda, el Creador. Los Magie habían sabido de la existencia del alma y de su inmortalidad mucho antes de que el Santo Profeta Zarathustra diera a conocer entre su pueblo el Mazdayasna, una religión que reconocía un solo Dios, Creador de todo incluido el ser humano y su alma inmortal, y que proclamaba la importancia del Bien y del Mal. Por eso, siendo lo que eran, que recayeran sobre ellos las labores sacerdotales era una cuestión de mera lógica.

En ese momento Gapard, vestido con una túnica blanca, cubierta la cabeza con una tiara y sosteniendo en su mano derecha su vara de tamarisco, estaba ocupado oficiando un rito funerario, por lo que el chico tuvo que esperar oculto tras una columna de la sala donde los familiares asistían a la despedida del pariente, cuyo cuerpo yacía con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho en un catafalco.

- La muerte corporal no significa la muerte del alma, que es inmortal.- Estaba diciendo Garpard. Amerin respiró hondo intentando recuperar el resuello. Esa parte de la liturgia y de la doctrina siempre le infundían una sensación reconfortante, toda vez que era un mensaje de esperanza que no significaba otra cosa que al otro lado de los velos, con los brazos tendidos hacia él, estaba su madre, muerta de sobreparto cuando el niño contaba cinco años, junto con su hermanita recién nacida.

- Nuestra vida es una peregrinación de corta duración hacia una vida superior. Una vida enfrentada a luchar contra el mal. El alma que tiene miedo a luchar contra el mal desperdicia su vida en este mundo... – Decía ahora Garpart. Esa parte le gustaba menos al chico. Su madre, sin duda, había sido valiente en esta vida. Había muerto intentando dar vida, y en la mentalidad de aquel niño de ocho años nada podía ser mas heroico. Pero... ¿Tendría él, Amerin, esa valentía? ¿Sería al final de sus días merecedor de ser recompensado por el Creador? A veces, sobre todo en las noches insomnes, a Amerin le daba por pensar en todo aquello y un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Podía ser llamado a presencia de Ahura Mazda en cualquier momento ¿Había hecho méritos? Y se hacía entonces el firme propósito de ser valiente y buscar el Bien.

Perdido en aquellas reflexiones no se dio cuenta de que el rito funerario había terminado, y que su padre se acercaba a él.

-¡Amerin! ¿Qué haces, que no estás con tu maestro? – Preguntó su padre empleando un tono que incorporaba las dosis justas de cariño y autoridad.

-Oh, padre. He venido a buscarte precisamente porque me lo ha pedido Melkon.

-¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó Gapard frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Tu maestro está bien?

-Ha descubierto algo. En el cielo...

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em> Los bombardeos sobre las ciudades alemanas habían comenzado en junio de 1943, y fue entonces cuando se decidió replegar las múltiples actividades de la Ahnenerbe, la Sociedad para el Estudio de la Historia de los Ancestros, a un "cuartel general". En agosto de aquel año ya estaban instalados en dicho cuartel general, sito en la localidad bábara de Waischenfelt. La Ahnenerbe se dedicaba a un amplísimo y variado elenco de actividades "culturales e históricas" relacionadas con la reivindicación de la supremacía germánica entre las que ocupaba un lugar relevante el llamado "esoterismo". Si se hubiese limitado a estudios de carácter científico, tal vez no habría pasado a la Historia como lo hizo, pero la Sociedad, cuyo símbolo era una runa formada por dos "eses" patrocinó muchas actividades que hoy no dudaríamos en calificar de atroces, y ello sin contar con ser la institución dónde tuvieron su nacimiento las tristemente famosas SS.


	4. Chapter 4

**EL SECRETO DE LA CATEDRAL**

**CAPITULO IV**

_**Barcelona, otoño de 1943...**_

El joven Santiago Vilamaior a veces se sentía abrumado por el nivel _tecnomágico_ de los demás componentes del grupo que trabajaban en diseñar un sistema para proteger la catedral de Colonia, tanto de los impactos de las bombas aliadas como de los hipotéticos hechizos. En efecto, además del cátedro de Cimentación y el propio Decano, formaban parte del grupo otros tres catedráticos expertos en Estructuras Mágicas, Sostenibilidad y Disimulo de Edificios. Y eso sin contar con otros alumnos brillantes y algunos ingenieros notables, como su padre.

Santi procuraba concentrarse en el trabajo y no pensar mucho respecto al brillante elenco de magos que lo rodeaban. También se sentía halagado, no solamente por el nivel técnico que se le presuponía, sino por la confianza. El proyecto de protección de la catedral era secreto. Nadie de los allí presentes podía revelar nada. Cierto que todos ellos habían firmado un Contrato Mágico de Confidencialidad, por el que resultaba imposible comentar nada respecto al trabajo que estaban desarrollando fuera de la sala de trabajo habilitada al efecto en la Escuela de Barcelona. Pero en cualquier caso, el simple hecho de haber sido seleccionado ya denotaba, al menos a sus juveniles ojos, una confianza.

Antes de que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna dorsal al pensar una vez mas en todo aquello bajó la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo en volver a concentrarse en lo que venía haciendo. Santiago estaba sentado frente a un enorme tablero de diseño. En su superficie, el chico tenía un folio sobre el que había dibujado cuidadosamente el perfil de la catedral desde las cuatro orientaciones principales. Junto a cada dibujo había anotado una serie de mediciones. El jovencísimo mago contuvo un suspiro y buscó en un cajón un compás. Armado con el aparatito, comenzó a trazar curvas alrededor de sus dibujos, a medir con una regla y a emborronar folios con operaciones.

- ¿Activación permanente o solo en caso de peligro?- Preguntaba al cabo de un rato el catedrático de Sostenibilidad al de Disimulo de Edificios. Ambos se encontraban en el extremo opuesto de la sala y hablaban en susurros apenas audibles. El segundo, un hombre delgado y menudo, se pasó la mano por la barba una y otra vez y frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-Tendremos que hacer una lista de pros y contras, y sobre ello decidir, porque no veo que ninguna de las dos opciones sea claramente mejor... – Concluyó al cabo de unos instantes.

-Quizás antes deberíais fijar la forma que tendrá la salvaguarda.- Interrumpió Estalactitas. Su voz era mas aguda y chillona que la de los humanos, de manera que Santi percibió el murmullo y, si bien se esforzó en mantener la cabeza gacha, no pudo evitar aguzar el oído.

-Una esfera ¿No? – Dijo entonces el de Sostenibilidad.- Siempre es la opción mas segura.

-Habida cuenta de la forma de la catedral, abarcaría demasiada superficie no mágica. – Replicó el enano.

Santi no había llegado a entender lo que había dicho el catedrático de Sostenibilidad, pero dedujo de qué iba la cosa a partir de la réplica de Estalacticas. Esa sí que la había escuchado con toda nitidez. El chico sintió entonces que se le aceleraba el corazón. Sacó su varita con presteza del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la agitó vigorosamente haciendo desaparecer una serie de folios y aparecer otros, a continuación tomó un lápiz y se puso a hacer cálculos como loco.

-¿Y qué? – El debate entre cátedros continuaba.- De todas formas, al primer ataque mágico lo van a notar. – Concluyó el de Disimulo de Edificios.

-Ya... pero ¿qué pasa con los bombardeos? Los _ingenuos_ se extrañarían sobremanera si las bombas se desviaran misteriosamente de sus objetivos...- Insistía Estalactitas.

-Podrían achacarlo a causas explicables.- Insistió el de Disimulo.- ... el viento, por ejemplo. Una potente ráfaga de viento en capas inferiores de la atmósfera podría desviar bastantes grados un proyectil respecto a su objetivo...

-Ventolera que no detecta ningún aparato.- Insistió a su vez el enano con cierta ironía.

-Es un riesgo aceptable, me parece.- Replicó el de Disimulo.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. Debajo de esa hipotética cúpula semiesférica quedarían construcciones enanas. Tendríamos que evacuar a nuestra gente para que vuestra protección pudiera funcionar con garantías y no se perjudicara con nuestra magia.

-¿Construcciones enanas? – El Decano miró a Estalactitas con asombro.- ¿Por qué no lo hemos sabido hasta ahora, Gumersind?

-Porque los enanos no tenemos mucha costumbre de ir contando nuestros emplazamientos a criaturas mágicas tan poco fiables como los magos.

-Pues ahora mismo lo has hecho.- Replicó el catedrático de Disimulos, que hasta el momento no era capaz de disimular precisamente su asombro.

-Porque he juzgado mas importante que lo sepáis, antes de que sigáis con la peregrina idea de la esfera.

El catedrático de Disimulo miró con los labios apretados al de Sostenibilidad primero y después al enano. No lo reconocerían, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a trabajar sobre el modelo de la esfera que solo pensar en otro diseño se les hacía un reto muy cuesta arriba. El decano Estallos, por su parte, mostraba una expresión entre irónica y condescendiente. Por algo sabía él que era bueno tener a cierta gente joven. En particular, estaba pensando en un joven, uno que tuviera recientes los conocimientos de matemáticas puramente _muggles_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suiza, algún punto cercano al agradable pueblecito montañés de Grindelwald...<strong>_

-Maldita sea... ¡Maldita sea!

En un par de kilómetros a la redonda el suelo retumbó como sacudido por un terremoto cuyo epicentro se encontrara lejos. Los animales recogidos en los establos piafaron alborotados. Los que estaban libres por los prados corrieron despavoridos. Al día siguiente, sus dueños iban a tener mucho trabajo buscándolos y retornándolos a sus rediles. El mariscal Hexenmeister bufó furioso antes de retornar la varita a su vaina.

-¿Quiere que nos ocupemos de Hielscher? – Preguntó con una voz absolutamente carente de entonación uno de sus guardias.

-No... no.- Replicó el mariscal.- No es un error... garrafal. Ese paso tiene que caer, con reliquias o sin ellas...- Y entrecerró el único ojo que poseía mientras perdía la vista en las montañas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Waischenfelf, Baviera. Cuartel general de la Ahnenerbe...<strong>_

Hielscher no estaba satisfecho en absoluto. Cierto que no tenía ningún aprecio por aquellas reliquias, salvo claro está por el oro del relicario que las contenía. Pero se decía que tampoco era para tanto. A diferencia de otros muchos objetos, carecían en absoluto de ningún poder sobrenatural. No eran mas que un puñado de huesos rancios y mohosos. Probablemente, ni siquiera habían pertenecido a quienes los fieles se empeñaban en asignar. Otra excentricidad mas de los católicos. En Baviera había muchos. Buenos ejemplares de la raza aria que sin embargo presentaban aquella debilidad por la superchería. Afortunadamente pronto no quedarían supersticiones perniciosas en Germanías.

Si, habían robado en las propias narices de la Gestapo el arcón con las reliquias de los tres Reyes Magos. Alguien tendría que responder por esto ante la máxima autoridad. En cuanto a los GG... un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en el mariscal. Bueno, se dijo para intentar calmarse, al fin y al cabo, los huesos no son para tanto...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imperio Parto, hacia el año cero...<strong>_

-¡Eh, Nuara!

El joven Balthizar avanzó presto entre la gente hasta alcanzar la fuente donde la hermosa Nuara había llenado un cántaro. Cuando llegó hasta ella sacó su vara de tamarisco de entre los pliegues de su túnica y a continuación ofreció a la muchacha un bonito ramo de flores.

-Para la mas hermosa...- Dijo el Magi poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Eres un adulador.- Replicó Nuara con una carcajada.

-No soy un adulador.- Contestó él.- Reconozco que eres la maga mas hermosa que he conocido. ¡Que digo maga! ¡La mujer mas hermosa! Vivo en la angustia anhelando tus favores. ¿No te apiadarás de mi, tu mas rendido admirador?

Nuera volvió a reír. Balthizar era un magi de buena planta y cabello ensortijado. Tenía unos ojos oscuros y profundos, y sus dientes blanquísimos relucían en su bello rostro, siempre tostado por el sol, cada vez que sonreía. Y vaya si sabía sonreír con seducción.

-No en esta ocasión, Balthizar.- Replicó ella risueña.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Acaso te parezco despreciable?

-No me pareces despreciable. Pero no estaría bien aquí.

-¿Lo dices por que es un lugar público? ¿Prefieres una cita a la luz de la luna? – Balthizar soltó toda aquella perorata aproximándose un poco demasiado a la chica, la cual colocó la cántara estratégicamente entre ambos.- ¡Dime cuándo, bellísima Nuara! ¡Cuándo!

- ¿Cuándo qué?

Balthizar dio un respingo y se giró sobresaltado. Delante tenía al hermano y el sobrino de Nuara.

-Ah, Gapard. – Balbuceó Balthizar.- Estaba preguntando a tu hermana si sería tan amable de enseñarme ciertas transformaciones que no se me dan demasiado bien...

-¿Seguro? Yo creía que estabas haciendo algo mas inconfesable.

-¡Yo!

-Tienes mala fama, Balthizar. Todo el mundo sabe que eres un terrible seductor.

-¡Qué mala es la gente! ¡Cuanta calumnia!

-Detecto cierta amarga bilis en tus palabras. Creo que deberías purificarte. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a mi hijo y a mi al zigurat de Melkon? Tengo entendido que ha hecho unas interesantes observaciones en el firmamento...

-Ehhhhh, no te ofendas, maestro magie Gapard... ahora tenía cosas que hacer y...

-¿Acaso hay algo mas importante que purificar nuestra alma para honrar al bendito Ahura Mazda? – Interrumpió el otro magi. Y tomándolo del codo, se lo llevó casi a rastras bajo la asombrada mirada de Amerín y la divertida de Nuara.


End file.
